Printing apparatus can employ cam mechanisms to accomplish various functions. For example, in a printer that uses an intermediate transfer surface that is applied to a transfer drum, a cam mechanism can be employed to selectively bring a transfer surface applicator into contact with the transfer drum. The cam mechanism can be driven by a gear train, and backlash can be present in the gear train as a result of center-distance tolerances between gears and other components. Backlash reversals, which occur when a gear train reverses torque, can cause noise, and it can be difficult to avoid torque reversals.
An example of a printing apparatus that uses an intermediate transfer surface is a printer that applies a liquid intermediate transfer surface onto a substrate such as an imaging drum, deposits marking material such as ink on the intermediate transfer surface to form an image on the intermediate transfer surface, and then presses a print medium against the transfer surface to transfer the image to the print medium. The image forming marking material can be deposited by jetting ink such as melted solid ink. A cam mechanism can be employed to selectively engage a drum maintenance system with the imaging drum, for example as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,808, incorporated herein by reference.